Falling From Grace
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: This is the story about a girl who had everything going for her...until her boyfriend dumped her and she felt she was losing her mind. Turning to the dark side was never an option, until now. Watch as she falls from everything she's ever known or loved.


-1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. This is not an AU either._

_If one was to look back on the life of Andrea Marie Border, they would have seen her childhood full of fun and mischief. They would have seen those awkward teenage years where she was growing into her body and getting to know herself. And they would have seen her final years as an adult, where she learned love and what it was like to be loved, to have friends. But what they wouldn't have seen was her falling. Falling from grace._

_Slowly, in her last years of Hogwarts, and the last years of her life, she was falling. She fell out with her friends, loosing most if not all contact with them. She fell from the euphoria of being on her own. She fell from the side she should have been on. That she should have retreated back to in the days she didn't know what to do with herself. But she didn't. And, so she fell. She lost everything. This is her story._

Fall of 1977, Hogwarts Train Station, Andy Marie's 7th and last year at Hogwarts

"Bye mom, dad! See you at Christmas." A seventeen year old girl with dark curly red hair said to her parents. Andy Marie slowly drug her trunk up the stairs and down the hall to the compartment where her friends were. She looked into the window of said compartment and saw a bright, redhead, a ditzy blonde, and a brownish-black haired girl.

"Well girls, the party has officially arrived." she said as she entered the compartment.

" Andy! How was your summer?" the red-head, or Lily Evans, said as she pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Great. Hello Crystal, Jessica." Andy said nodding at the blonde, Crystal, and the brown, Jessica.

The rest of their train ride was spent in the same casual talk and summer stories. The real fun started when the train stopped though. As Andy and the girls were getting off the train, she saw him. The love of her life, though he didn't know it yet. He was so graceful, eloquent, and always the smooth talker. With his bad-boy meets good-guy air and that charming grin, he was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. She couldn't help but stare. This was it. It was going to be her year. She was tired of being kept in the shadows of others and getting tossed aside by the boys. She was going to get noticed, and catch her beloveds attention this time around. It was her last chance.

She thought about that for a moment. How many last chances would she have in her life. The last chance to clean her room, the last chance to get inside the house now and not play in the storm, the last chance to do well in school, and now the last chance to get this special boys attention.

Just as she was about to speak up and wave, the boy passed her by with a casual hello, and left her standing while he went over to his friends. _Well, she thought, there's always one more last chance._

February of 1978, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, 2 weeks until the Valentine's Dance

Andy walked through the hallways of Hogwarts amicably, because there was nothing else to do on the cold Saturday night in February. Her thoughts dwelled on the last few months. She had been taking more time in her appearance, and had been growing out of her protective shell she had been in since 5th year. More and more she had become outgoing and got to know people better, including herself. What she was the most proud of though was how she had been doing with getting her true love to notice her and how she was doing with boys in general.

She had already turned down 3 offers to the Valentine's Dance in hopes of getting that one special offer she was waiting on. Just as she turned the corner, she collided with an invisible person. She looked up, but no one was there. Thinking she was just imagining it, she got up and began to collect her things that had spilled from her bag, when she noticed about half of it floating in the air.

"What the hell?" she said out loud, and then she heard someone laugh. She looked behind her and seeing no one looked back to her books floating in the air. When she reached out to take them, she looked up and saw James Potter's head suspended in mid-air. She screamed and he began to laugh again.

"I'm crazy. That's the only excuse." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Nah, your not crazy Andy Marie. It's an invisibility cloak." he said removing the cloak so that the rest of his body came into view.

"Potter, you sure know how to scare a girl." she said, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. On a second thought she added, " And stop calling me by my first and middle name."

"Aww, come on Andy Marie. Why can't I call you Andy Marie?" he said holding her books just out of her reach, as she tried to get them back.

"Because, James it's really quite annoying." she said once again as she jumped to get the books he was holding over his head. She let out a humph, and stood with her hands on her hips.

"O.k. Well Andy Marie, if you really want your books back, what are you willing to do for them?" he asked with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I just don't know. Depends on what that is Mr. Potter." she said, laughing at his pondering expression.

"Right, well, I'll give you back your books, I-I-I-f-f-f-f-f" he said dragging out the word, " You go to the dance with me."

There it was, the offer she had been waiting for.

"Of course, James, now really, my books." she said laughing as he handed her books back to her.

_There was my first mistake, she would think years later, as she thought back on her life. That was the day I lost my first friend, Lily, the day I ruined things for us. That was the day, when I thought the love of my life had given love back. That was the day, I began to fall._

Summer of 1978, Hogwarts Front Lawn, Graduation.

_You are cordially invited to the Graduation ceremony for _Andrea Marie Border _ and the graduating class of 78'. The ceremony will take place on the front lawn of Hogwarts School, with a reception immediately following. Please R.S.V.P. at your earliest convenience. Join us on this very exciting day!_

Graduation had finally arrived, and with it came the bittersweet goodbye to their childhood home away from home, and the exciting new possibilities of a "real" world. How little did they know that for many it would be one of the last happy days left in their life's.

Andy stood with her friends as they awaited their diplomas. She thought about the last few years at Hogwarts. Ever since the dance Lily and she had grown apart. It was because Lily liked James, and even though Andy knew it, she wasn't going to give him up. He had said he loved her and she believed him.

Now though, she wasn't so sure. Lately, he had been quieter, and more drawn-back from her. When ever she asked him about it though, he would get mad, and they would end up in a fight. She couldn't wait to get out in the world, where they could become closer again and hopefully the tension of their relationship would wan.

She walked up to get her diploma as her name was called. She looked out into the crowd, and saw many shining faces, but none from her own family. There was a small pang of regret in her heart, but she smiled anyways and went on with the ceremony, and after that, the party.

It was her last night with James, for the next afternoon, he revealed to her that he was in love with someone else and that they couldn't be together anymore.

_That was the day she turned her back on the world, turned her back on her friends, on family, on the good side. There was nothing left for her to do, or so she felt. Everyone had betrayed her, so she did the one thing she thought would never be possible for her. She joined the dark, for everything around her and in her life was just like that. And so, her falling journey continued, and she slipped from the knowledge of her once friends._

April 1980

_Andy continued to fall, for there was no one to save her from herself. She had no friends, no love, no heart, no soul, no purpose. She stayed in hiding, until her Lord needed her. Her time was slowly coming to an end._

May 1980

June 1980

July 1980

August 1980\

September 1980

_Her time would soon be over in the hands of those whom she thought she loved. She thought she had it under control, but luck never seemed to be on her side._

October 1980

Her lord had called on her. She prepared herself for battle, though he had said it wouldn't take long. Just a "disposal" as he called it. She felt dirty, low, despicable, but this was what her life was now.

She followed her leader up the sidewalk, to a house in Godric's Hollow. Without knocking on the door, they burst through the foyer where they were met with the sight of a man standing in front of the stairs. She knew him, but his face held no recognition.

Her lord turned to her and told her to get rid of him, but she couldn't do it. Tears stung her eyes, as she told him no. He turned to her, with a look of discontent on his face and uttered those fateful words. "Avada Kadavra!" She saw her life flash before her eyes, all her missed opportunities, all the "last chances", and she saw herself fall. She had lost everything, and now she was losing her life. And she fell, for the last time, standing up for the one she thought she loved.

_Andrea Marie Border_

_Faithful Friend, Loyal Gryffindor_

"_Hard times befall those who do not have faith, _

_Trust in yourself, and you will always find the way."_

_A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was kind of sad and what not, but I felt as though it needed to be written and not just stuck up in my crazy brain. Please leave a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. I know it's not my usual comedy/romance but it has a message it there._

_Yours Truly,_

_Baby Blue Eyes 10_


End file.
